Sakura Kissu
by xoxoNAOMI4EVAxoxo
Summary: When another girl joins the Ouran High School Host Club, what will happen? Maybe she might even find love. HikaruxOC HikaruOC Rated T for foul language and perverted scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**I must be crazy….would u guys like to know why? I'm starting another fanfic even tho I have a buttload of unfinished ones….SO SAD. But I can't help it, I love Ouran High School Host Club and the Hitachiin twins are the bomb! This is a HikaruxOC fanfiction b/c as much as I love the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru beats Koaru, I'm sorry, Koaru fans. Ok, enough of my rant: PLEASE R&R: onward with my story!**

**INFO:**

**Name:** Fumiko (child of treasured beauty) Suzuki

**Age: **16 (same as the twins and haruhi)

**Sex:** Girl, no shit

**Grade: **10

**School:** Going to Ouran High

**Hair: **Indigo

**Eyes: **Purple

**Body: **Slim frame, big boobs, so people call you a whore sometimes.

**Other info:** Parents are owners of hotels (like London Tipton, in a way)

**~CHAPTER 1~**

'_Geez, my mom's making me go to a snobby school full of rich people. What's wrong with being homeschooled anyways?'_ My 'lovely' mother is making me go to a rich, stuck up private school otherwise known as Ouran High. But then again, I _am_ rich, but stuck up? I think not. Plus, have you even _seen_ the pitiful excuse for a school uniform the girls have to wear? Come on, even wearing an omelet is more attracting…..ok, maybe not, but I really do think the people who made the dress based it on an omelet—yellow, fat, ugly. Maybe I should just wear the guy's uniform, but get it tailored, plus with a skirt. Yes, that will do. Before you think any further, I am _not _a girly-girl. I guess you can say that I'm a tom-boy with a good taste in fashion.

While I was rambling on to myself, I packed my bags. I put in a few of my favorite outfits: A loose, over the shoulder white top with a black belt for my waist, paired with black skinny jeans or shorts; A Lolita styled dress that hugged my every curve; A black top that was tight around my torso and had baggy sleeves; A few assorted colored tank-tops; many pairs of skinny jeans; and of course, shoes. Then, I also put in my bras, underwear, whatever crap I needed. If there was something I needed, I'll use my credit card to buy it, of course. Yes, I have a credit card! I'm basically a smarter, less girly version of London Tipton (shudders at the thought).

"Honey! Are you done yet?!" My mother called from downstairs. I think I'm done, so I asked the maid to take my three very, very full luggages downstairs as I took my over-sized purse and sunglasses with me. Oh, did I mention that I live about a gazillion miles away from Ouran High? So, instead of commuting back and forth every day, I get my own house next to the school! And my own maid and driver, ah, what a life.

After the long, tiring drive, I was just ready to kill myself. My driver was talking to my maid, more like _flirting_. And my mom was constantly dotting on me. But at least I got to Ouran without trying to commit suicide.

As I came out of the limo—with my stunner shades, and silver, shiny mini-dress—everyone looked at me with a look that said one of these few things:

'_Hmm, a new face around here huh?'_

'_Who the hell is that whore?'_

'_Mmhmm, she's fiiiine'_

'_Of course, that much is expected from the daughter Mr and Mrs Suzuki.'_

I just sighed and rolled my eyes. Too bad they can't see my expression due to my sunglasses. I got dropped off here, without even a goodbye, not that I cared. I just clung onto my purse and marched down the road into the school.

Ok, I'll admit it. I got totally lost due to my complete stupidity. There were maps at the headmaster's office, but _noooo_ my stupid ego got in the way and I decided to roam around like a total idiot. I walked aimlessly for quite a while until I heard some people mumbling in a room called the Third Music Room. _'might as well check it out.'_

Boy, was that a mistake. As soon as I opened the door, light shined out and I was blinded by rose petals. I think I ate some o.o' Oh well, after the light had done it's temporary damage on my eyes, I saw seven, no six boys. The other was a girl. _'Lucky her, she doesn't have to wear an omelet, like I will be bound to once I get it,'_ I thought glumly.

"Why hello, my beautiful lady, who may you be?" A tall blonde freak with purple eyes spoke.

"I think it's common courtesy to introduce yourself first," I retorted cooly.

"Why of course, my sweet lass, I'm Tamaki Suoh," Then, he kissed my hand. I think I shall burn it now.

"U-uh, sure……." I had a WTF look on my face.

"Why, young beauty, are you stunned by my looks?" He grabbed your chin.

"No, I think I need to burn the hand that you kissed," I said sarcastically, but I don't think that Tamaki got that, since he cuddled into his emo corner to cry or what not. _'God, what a wimp,'_ I thought as I looked in disbelieve.

"Something tells me that she isn't here" "For the host club," I turned around to see two identical twins with olive eyes and reddish brown hair.

"And you guys are?" I know, I'm being _such_ a hypocrite, saying that it's common courtesy to introduce yourself first. But then again, I'm no perfect lady.

"Koaru," "Hikaru," **"Hitachiin,"**__They said the Hitachiin in perfect unison. Then it hit me, they're mom was a designer, and I was wearing one of her designs right this second, which they noticed. They put their arms around my shoulders and both whispered into my ears.

" **I see that you like our mother's designs. It suits you very well,"**__I shivered as I felt their warm breath on my ears.

"As a matter of fact, I am." I said with a smirk.

"**Name:** Fumiko (child of treasured beauty) Suzuki

**Age: **16 (same as the twins and haruhi)

**Sex:** Girl,

**Grade: **10

**School:** ouran high

**Hair: **Indigo

**Eyes: **Purple" A boy with glasses and black hair suddenly stated. I looked at him with a glare. What was he? A stalker? As if he read my mind, he replied, "I'm Kyoya Otori. I got these from the hospital records."

I just stared in disbelief. Just who _were_ these freaks? I examined a group: The blonde drama king, Tamaki; The two devious Hitachiin twins; Mr. Know-it-all, Kyoya; A cross dresser; A short, cute kid that looks too young to be in high school; and a silent tall guy. And to answer my question, they replied, in unison, of course.

"And together makes us the Ouran High School Host Club," They then did a wacky pose and I stood there like a clueless idiot, sweatdropping.

"This is Haruhi Fujioka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, aka Honey, and Takashi Morinozuka, aka Mori," Know-it—um, I meant, Kyoya pointed to the other members.

"And here I thought that the host club only had guy members," I pondered out loud. Oops, my mistake, now drama king here is up in my face.

"And what do you mean by that?" He asked/demanded.

"Haruhi is a girl, right?" I asked/proclaimed.

The whole room looked at me with looks that said this: Tamaki—'_Oh no! She found out_!', Haruhi—'_she's smart_', the Hitachiin twins—'_She can be our new toy'_, Kyoya—'_I should take notes about this one'_, Honey—'_I want cakes'_, Mori—'_blank_'.

"What?" I looked at them in disbelief. I thought that they would be much smarter than this, "It's obvious. She has a girly face and she's short." I pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Since she knows our secret now, she can be part of the host club!" Tamaki had an evil look that I didn't like at all.

"Wait, what?!" I panicked, "Are you gonna put me through plastic surgery to make me a guy?!" I stated with a sense of jokingness to it. (if jokingness is a word…….)

"No, you'll be a hostess, who tends to guys," Said the Shadow King, Kyoya. "Yes, that will give us more profit." I sweat-dropped. I had to act like a whore and seduce guys now? What did I do wrong?

"Yes, she has a pretty face," "And nice package," The Hitachiin twins were checking me out like I was a shiny new toy.

"HOLD UP!" I practically yelled, but calmed down, "And why should I do that?"

"We'll let you wear a girl version of the boy's uniform," How did Kyoya know everything, seriously. HOW?! I thought about that, _'All I have to do is go around flirting with various guys. Not only will I get more popular, but I'll also avoid being clothed in the omelet dress. Good deal, I guess. I mean, how bad will it be?'_

"Deal," I shook hands with Tamaki.

_But boy, was that a BIG mistake._

**So, how did you guys think about that?**

**Love it?**

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Wants to eat it? O.o'**

**Whatever you think, please tell me either in a private message or by reviewing it. I don't mind flames. I just think of it was an assertive way to tell me what I did wrong and point out my flaws. I finally found out what a Mary-Sue was. I don't think that Fumiko is freakishly perfect, does she? Please tell me, I MUST know. And also, I hope you readers and inform me if one of the characters are too OOC. Please, don't be afraid to point out my flaws so I can fix them. I don't bite, but I never said anything about blowing you up with a bazooka :]**

**I must say, I'm very unpleased with myself……all of my OCs so far are all kind of the same—sarcastic. I think that this OC is based upon myself (omg that sounds so conceited –bashes me head on the wall for sinking to a low level-) She's rude, sarcastic, gets angry fast, overdramatic sometimes, and some other personalities that she doesn't quiet show in the first chappy. She ISN'T Mary-sue, right? Huhhh? Huuuuuuuh? HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH? **

**Updates shall come slowly since school is in full swing, so I'll be posting up about…..one or two a week? I also need to do the others UUUGH stupid me, writing too many fanfics. Ok, click the green button. This will only take you 2 minutes, at most. Unless you live in Antartica, where there is no internet, or decide to right me an essay as a critique. -.-'**


	2. Chapter 2

**nHello, my fellow readers x] Before I go any further with my useless rambling, I'd like to thank QueenOfWeird1995 for being the first one to review!!!!!!!! –throws confetti- Ok, now, I think I shall start with my uber crazy tale of Fumiko Suzuki which will wind up into romance. I keep forgetting the OC's name…….until I look back at the previous document -.- I'm such an idiot heheheh………..ok, i'll just shut up so you can read.**

What in the world have I done wrong to deserve this utter punishment?! Geez, dealing with the Host Club is probably the stupidest thing I've _ever_ done in my whole life, and that's saying something. Here I am, flirting with a guy, in a bunny suit. How did that happen? Well, this is how it started………..

"_Please, Fumiko-kun, please wear this for the Casino theme," Tamaki was on his knees, begging, with a bunny outfit in his hands. I didn't mind the outfit, really. But I was scared the boys might rape me -.-'_

"_No. ," I said through clenched teeth. Wow, Tamaki was such a pain in the ass, seriously. _

"_My little girl is so mean to me," He then went to his emo-corner and sobbed his little heart out, good._

"_Come on, Fumiko" "You know you'll look hot in it," The two twins whispered into my ears. I just groaned._

"_That's the problem, I'm scared of 'therapist'," I quoted the word therapist __**[1]**_**. **_They just went into hysterics._

"_This is a high classed school, Fumiko," Haruhi tried to be sympathetic. Wow, this was so much fun, getting on the Host Club's nerve. Ok, I really didn't mind being a bunny, and I know I won't get raped. Please, I'm rich, but not a total idiot. But it was SOOOOOOO much fun to see what they would do to get me to wear it. :]_

"_**Let's play the Guess Who's Hikaru Game"**__ The twins stated. "If you win," "You don't get to wear it," "But if you lose," _"_**You'll become a playboy bunny!"**__ Great……I really didn't know who was who. They were IDENTICAL twins for goddamn sake! And they acted the same too! Sheesh, what a drag._

"_Hikaru is the one next to Koaru, done." I was very pleased with my answer._

"_True, but you have to point at the person," "Can't cheat, Fumiko-__**kun**_**," **_I swear, whoever said that did it just to piss me off._

"_Fine fine." I just pointed randomly, "Your Hikaru."_

"_**Wrong!"**__ Then, I was magically transformed into a playboy bunny. _

And now, I'm talking, ahem, to a random dude I don't even know. STRANGER DANGER!

"Hey, I'm Fumiko, the newest host member," I said, trying to muster up my sweetest voice. Usually, I would say something along the lines of, _"Fumiko, and you are?"_ But nooooo, Tamaki told me **specifically** to be uberly polite.

"And I'm Kane." He took out his hand and I shook it, trying not to twitch. All this formality was slowly, painfully killing me.

Then, we talked about random crap, me giving him sympathetic looks when I should and acting sexy when I should. This was basically legal prostitution! I mean, come on! How can they not notice that we're just toying with their feelings?

Basically, the whole hosting time was like that, until, someone decided to show up at my booth.

**~Hikaru's POV~**

I walked over to Fumiko's booth, since Tamaki told me and my brother to spy on her. Since she was a new host and all, she might have troubles……..Great, _I _get to spend time with the troublesome brat.

When I walked over there, she had her leg over a guy and he was blushing like mad, but no doubt, enjoying it. I could _so_ tell. Seems like she's doing a good job.

"Hello, Fumiko," I crept up from behind her, but she saw me anyways, so whatever. All the girls around us went KYAAA. Which was really annoying, but being a host club member, I've learned to ignore it, but Fumiko hasn't. I can see her visibly twitching.

**~Fumiko's POV~**

Whoop-de-frikken-do! Hikaru whispers into my ear and now girls are going 'KYAAA! LOVE BETWEEN THE HOST MEMBERS! KYAAAAAAAAA' If I weren't in an elite club, in an elite school, I would have given them a death glare and strangle them. Being born into a rich family, my mind is anything but lady-like. I'm nasty minded and violent. I swear, I was twitching out of annoyance for the screaming girls. It's _very _annoying how they think that screaming their empty little head off is attractive. It's the opposite. Makes me want to stay far, far, **far** away from them.

"What do you want, Hikaru, and where's Koaru? He's usually with you." I stated, trying not to falter.

"He's busy with our station." He looked up at the ceiling as if he was daydreaming.

"And why are you here? Don't tell me that you want to be hosted by _me?"_ My tone was innocent, buy I looked anything _but_ innocent, sitting on a couch, a boy whispering in my ear, another boy next to me, and wearing a bunny costume. Yes, that's innocent. (sarcasm)

**~Hikaru's POV~**

What am I gonna do now? She's asking me if I wanted to be hosted by her. Hmm, maybe I should play with my toy for a while.

**~Fumiko's POV~**

He was just standing there thinking. Then he looked at me and smirked.

"I'll be waiting in line," He smirked once again and I knew he had a evil scheme up his sleeves. What do you expect? He's the little devil type. Weird, Tamaki didn't assign me a "type" yet.

I just hosted some random dudes and saw that Hikaru was next in line.

"I'm going to pretend that I don't know you," I glared. Then, due to my rotten luck, Koaru jumped next to Hikaru. Now I have to deal with not one, but_ two_ devils.

"Well, Fumiko," "It's your lucky day," **"Since you get to host US,"**__More like _un_lucky day…. Ok, I have a plan. I'll just pretend that they are just normal people. Ok, good idea except that girls are either glaring daggers at me, or shouting KYAAA. Either way, it killed. Exactly what the hell were these two idiots thinking?

"So, Fumiko-chan," "How do you like being our toy?" As much as they were pissing me off, I don't wanna seem like a bitch to push them off, so I mustered up my ego and became sweet -.-' I think the world might just explode. I looked at them with eyes full of lust, fake lust, of course.

"You know I _love_ to be played with," I purred, but in my mind, I swear I threw up. Ok, now I'm lying to myself. I was enjoying this! Seeing their confused faces was like my happy pill.

"Of course you do," "our sweet Miko-chan," One of them held my chin so I was forced to stare into his eyes, while the other snaked his arms around my waist. Joy. I just shutted up and said nothing, but stared at the olive eyes in front of me. I had to admit, it was an interesting color.

"**Well, Ja ne (cya later),"** in a flash, they just jumped up and waved bye like nothing had happened. To them, it must be normal to do this every day, but this is _not _what I experience every day, so I just stood there with a sweat-drop and laughed nervously at my audience.

The rest of the hosting time went pretty well, but class was HELL.

**I know in the last chapter, I said that Fumiko was 16, but I re-watched the anime and found out that the twins and Haruhi were in 9****th**** grade, so they are 15. And so is Fumiko, sorry about that."**

When I got to my seat, all I could feel were daggers on my back. Why, you ask?

The scene with Hikaru and Koaru made the (shudder) fangirls jealous.

Hikaru was playing with my long indigo hair, making it _oh, so much better._ (sarcasm)

I turned to face Hikaru with a cute pout.

"Hikaru, I think that we're attracting quite some attention," I pouted oh-so-cutely. He leaned down so he could whisper into my ear.

"I don't mind." I swear he was smirking, "Plus, I want to see how you deal with the fangirls over there." He pointed to the bunch of girls throwing daggers at me. I'll be happy if I get out alive today.

"Hey, you fangirls," I wanted to make them really pissed and see what they do, "Jealous?" I cuddled into Hikaru's chest and had a devious smirk. I felt Hikaru tense under my sudden action. The girls, needless to say, just tried to kill me with their minds. Let me tell you, that's _not_ gonna work.

"Hahaha," I just laughed a sickly sweet laugh. What? I'm evil, ok? I guess you can say, I'm _devious_. "Wow, you should have seen all your faces, when I did that." I pretended to wipe a tear from my eye just for effects.

So then, due to my devious actions, the majority of girls from Ouran High hate me. Good start.

"I'm back!" I yelled into the partially empty house. Only the maid, Mine and my driver, Kane lived there. Mine came downstairs with messy hair and her clothing not on straight. Kane came down in a similar fashion. Only Kami would want to know what the hell was going on.

"Oh, welcome back, young miss," Mine bowed down.

"Mmhmm, actually guys, I was thinking about staying at the dorms in Ouran," I said nonchalantly was a ate some cake.

"That's a great idea, Miss," Kane replied. _'For YOU and Mine it's a good idea.'_ I rolled my eyes.

"Mine, pack up my items, and Kane, get the car ready. I'm moving today." I was followed by a chorus of yes ma'am.

"Um, miss. Why aren't you wearing your school uniform?" Mine inquired. Yeesh, nosy maid.

"Oh, the omelet? I ate it," I said sarcastically, trying to hold back laughter.

"U-u-ugh. M-m-m-miss, that's not very polite," Mine suddenly seemed awkwarded.

"Ne? I was just kidding," I looked with a raised brow. " I got into the Host Club, so they gave me a girl version of the guy uniform." And I was loving it! The top was purple and showed my cleavage a bit, but not so much. Then there was a simple school uniform mini-skirt. NO OMELETE FOR ME, SUCKERS!

"B-but miss, I thought that it was only for boys," Mine was stuttering. Joy.

"Apparently, they think that they can get more money by getting a girl too. For the guys or homos, of course." I smirked and Mine looked at me like: _She's not ok._

"Ok, go pack my things," I shooed her off.

After a few minutes, I was in my dorm, fast asleep. xD

**What do you think of my story so far?**

**If you love it, you can either: a) hug the computer yelling "I love you" OR b)write a review that says LOVE IT.**

**If you hate it, you can either: a) use a bazooka to blow up your computer OR b)write a review saying HATE IT.**

**The correct answers are both B, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me why you love/hate it. Also, I won't be updating until about a week since today is the last day of winter break. I know, sad two weeks passed so fast! Well, I hope you guys keep waiting b/c my mind is chock full of ideas! I just have to transfer it into words…OK PLEASE REVIEW and cya next time x]**

"


End file.
